


Suit and Tie

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Come play, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, No Lube, Riding, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Top Liam, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes his baby to get a new outfit. The private dressing rooms at Burberry make for a ton of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> The trope for this shot is probably one of my faves in the whole world. Sugardaddy!Liam, sugarbaby!Harry. What more could I want? This one was based on a req/the pic at the beginning of the shot.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to the wonderful JoMouse for betaing for me
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

 

 

"He'll need a new one," Liam ordered. "I can't have him on my arm in a suit he's worn already."

Harry was sitting on the plush love seat in the back room of Burberry Prorsum. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and a pleasant, but not overwhelming, buzz going. Liam was demanding things left and right. Harry already did the hard part; he got remeasured, and now he could just sit back while Liam picked out what he deemed worthy of Harry's body.

"Blue, not black. Slim. No, no tie, are you an idiot? He's twenty not thirty-seven." Liam acted like thirty-seven was ancient. Liam was thirty-five and Harry didn't think he was old at all. He definitely wasn't ancient. He had no problem keeping up with his baby.

The poor workers were running around grabbing things for Harry to possibly wear to the charity function/televised auction that Liam was hosting. Liam would be there, fit as fuck, with his hair slicked back and his 'in charge' voice on. And Harry would be right beside him, all smiles and fluttering eyelashes. Hopefully, if he was a good boy, he'd get fucked into the mattress later that night. Or maybe Liam wouldn't wait. Maybe he'd take Harry into an empty room down the hall and bend him over some chair.

Jesus Harry was getting hard at Burberry. Liam must have noticed because he came and sat next to Harry and put a firm hand on his thigh. "What are you thinking about?" Liam inquired.

Harry swallowed and said, "You."

Liam smiled, pleased with the answer. He picked Harry up and sat him in his lap. "What kind of things about me?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and nuzzled his lips under Liam's chin. "Naughty things." Liam's hand tightened on Harry's leg, and Harry mewled into Liam's ear.

"Everybody out." Liam's commanded wasn't loud, but everyone froze for a second and then filed out nonetheless.

As soon as they were alone, Harry properly straddled Liam's lap. "Daddy," Harry breathed. "Need you."

Liam's smile was warm and conspiratorial at the same time. He let his hands slide under Harry's cashmere sweater. "You look lovely in this sweater I bought you," Liam complimented and kissed his shoulder where the seam ran over the curve of it.

"I always look pretty in things you buy me." Liam hummed his agreement and slid Harry's sweater up his body and over his head, making Harry's barely controlled quiff fall forward. "What about these?" Harry fiddled with the button on his jeans. "You bought me these. Do I look pretty in these?"

Liam ran his hands down Harry's sides to his hips and rocked Harry against him. "Don't know, baby. Can't tell from here. Why don't you get up and show Daddy how pretty you are while you're taking them off?"

Harry nearly tripped scrambling off Liam to stand in front of him. Liam settled back into the seat and crossed his ankle over his knee, waiting. Harry trailed his fingers across the waistband of his pants. The material was rough in comparison to his sweater.

He tucked a finger under the button and popped it open before he grabbed the zipper between two fingers and pulled slowly so the teeth opened up one by one. Liam watched as Harry's hands moved over his pants. He loved how long Harry's fingers were. His thumb still ran over one of his laurel tattoos while the rest of his fingers pushed under his jeans.

Liam growled and Harry's fingers retreated. "Don't touch." Harry made a small noise, moved his hands back to his waistband, and pulled his jeans down just enough for Liam to see the line of his hard cock in his black underwear. When Liam didn't give any sort of response Harry bit his lip and kept pushing his jeans down, past his hips to his knees. "All the way off, baby." Harry could hear the barely concealed lust in Liam's voice and his fingers balled around the material of his pants.

He took a breath to keep from pressing his hand down into his erection and toed his jeans off his legs to the floor. Liam slid his hands up his own thighs and undid his belt. He opened his trousers and took his dick out. Harry was fidgeting where he stood and couldn't stop looking between Liam's face and his cock. "Daddy," Harry begged quietly.

"Come here, baby." Harry climbed onto Liam's lap, and Liam let him grind into him. Harry kissed up and down Liam's scruffy jawline while he moved in little circles on top of him. "Wanna ride me?"

Harry moaned and nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." Harry's voice dropped an octave, filled with need. Liam pulled Harry's pants down just enough and pulled Harry up so his dick rubbed against his ass. Harry bit lightly on Liam's ear and a long breath was pushed out of him when Liam sat him down on his cock. Harry whined at finally being filled. Liam lifted Harry and bounced him gently up and down his length. Harry was making tiny _ugh_ sounds and clenching his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"Always look so good riding Daddy's cock, baby. Love how prepped you keep yourself for me. Always ready."

Harry tried to add his agreement, but then Liam started thrusting up and Harry lost his ability to control his mouth. He just rocked down on Liam harder, looking for that perfect angle. When Liam hit it, Harry moaned out; loud enough that, if the Burberry staff wasn't sure what was going on before, they surely were now.

"Baby, you make such pretty sounds for me." Harry couldn't stop the chant of little whines that fell off his lips as Liam continued to push into him. "Mmm, Hazza, I'm gonna come. Want me to fill you up, baby?"

"Please, Daddy. I need it. Wanna feel you," Harry rambled into Liam's skin.

Liam thrust harder until Harry felt his warm cum fill his hole. Harry took himself in his hand and pressed his cock against his stomach so when he came he didn't get any on Liam's expensive suit. He felt his cum dripping down his abs and Liam's started dripping back down his Daddy's cock as he fucked Harry through his orgasm.

Harry pulled off, sat back on his heels on Liam's lap. He waited while Liam took a few long breaths, hoping he'd get what he wanted if he waited. When Liam raised his head and smiled at Harry before trailing and hand down his long arm, Harry was pretty sure he was going to get it.

"Go on. Go get it. Don't let any out," Liam ordered.

Harry was up and off his lap in a second. He ran over to his bag and started rifling through it, bent over, unashamed for his partner. Liam hummed, contentedly, behind his boy at the view. Harry grabbed what he wanted and came back to straddle Liam's lap. "Here you go, Daddy. It's clear this time."

Liam took the butt plug from his boy and smiled. "I see that. A big one, too."

Harry blushed at being called out on it. "Wanted to stay open for tonight, in case you wanted me."

Liam pulled Harry in for a bruising kiss. "I'll always want you, baby." He slid the tapered end of the plug down Harry's spine. "Didn't let any out did you?"

Harry shook his head fervently. "Promise."

Liam reached his pointer finger out when he got to Harry's ass and felt along his clenched muscles, making Harry groan and tighten further. Liam played circles around his rim with the tip of the toy, but didn't push in. "How long can you keep it in yourself?"

Harry's body was languid, laying on Liam's chest, now. "I can try-" Harry took a deep breath and Liam felt him squeeze his cheeks under his hand again. "I don't know. How long do you want, Daddy?"

Liam just hummed and pushed the toy more firmly against Harry's hole. "Just wondering, love. You can unclench." Harry sighed as he loosened his body, and Liam quickly pushed the toy against his open hole. Harry keened as Liam pushed it further, slipping it inside fully with a firm shove.

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Thank you, Daddy."

Liam palmed over the small bump that sat snugly between Harry's cheek. "Of course, babe. Love knowing you'll be full of me for a while."  
He pat Harry's ass and the boy and went in search of some tissues, underwear still pulled halfway down his hips. He wiped himself off and came back to kneel in front of Liam. He took Liam in his hand and licked him clean before tucking him back into his pants.

Harry pulled his pants up and put his clothes back on after he cleaned them up while Liam watched with a satiated smile on his face. "Call them back in and we'll continue while you hang on my arm with your flushed cheeks and glassy eyes so everyone knows I fucked you, yeah?"

Harry bit his lip and cleared his throat so he could get a simple, "Yes, please, Daddy," out. He walked to the door, with a slight wobble, and peaked his head out to tell them they were ready to continue the appointment.

Everyone filed back in and Liam stood up, hair already fixed and smile bright. "I was thinking Harry might need two new suits. I feel like taking him out tomorrow, too."

Harry preened and curled his fingers between Liam's. Everyone nodded and started pulling more things for Harry to parade around in for his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of this to be honest
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
